


A Toast to New Friends

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [5]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Harassment, Protective Clyde, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A small bar off the highway gives you a chance meeting with a handsome bartender named Clyde Logan. You both have a feeling it's the beginning of a beautiful romance.





	A Toast to New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks!!   
> This is the last of the fics I've written previously that will be uploaded to this clyde/reader series, everything from here on out will be new content! I tried to keep this one gender neutral, so it can be female reader, or male reader depending on how you'd like to interpret it!  
> I hope you enjoy this ficlet!!

It had been a long day and frankly, all you wanted was to pull into the first bar you found and have a strong drink. Luckily for you, there was a soft glow of neon lights in the near distance and you let out a little sigh of relief as you turned off the highway. There was nothing worse than being lost in the rain like this, all alone and at night.

The bar was cozy, all dark wood and soft yellow lighting, and you pulled out a comfortable stool right at the counter, foot tapping to the beat of a song softly playing in the background. It was pretty packed that night, conversation a soft buzz that settled like a warm blanket over your tense shoulders. Hopefully everyone being occupied with one another meant you could enjoy a drink in peace.

“Evenin’, what can I get ya?” A deep voice asked from the other side of the counter.

You looked up and couldn’t help but smile, damn was the bartender handsome.

“Whatever you have that’s strong.” You slapped a twenty down, wanting a glass of the good liquor that you knew was probably stashed underneath in some cabinets.

“Comin’ right up.” The bartender gave you and nod and you watched as he made your drink one handed. It took you a minute to realize he had a prosthetic, and you were impressed that he was so skilled at his craft, the drink came out perfectly.

“Everyone here seems to have a friend to drink with, care to be mine?” You asked, hoping he would say yes.

“I’m Clyde.” He introduced himself with a small nod, and you lit up like Christmas morning.

“Y/N. Now it’s official, why don’t you pour yourself one, on me.” You suggested, leaning further into the counter, a hand wrapped around the glass, already feeling better.

Clyde did, and the two of you toasted, before sipping on your drinks and getting comfortable with one another. Clyde was called away quite a few times to tend to the other patrons of the bar, but he always came back to you, asking you about your day and listening to your troubles. You could tell he was a gentle soul, and would get pink in the cheeks anytime you asked about him and his life.

“Y/N!” A drunken voice called from the far side of the bar. You winced, not even needing to turn around to identify the voice; it belonged to your shitty ex and you tensed up, hoping that he wouldn’t notice you were even there.

“Oh, uh well looks like you have a friend now.” Clyde said warily, making you frown deeply.

“We are  _not_ friends!” You whispered, a slight panic in your voice. Shit, and the evening had been going so well!

“Hey baby, I haven’t seen you in a couple years. Come on, lemme see that beautiful face.” Your drunk ex ran his hand through your hair, making you shudder in disgust as you leaned away from him.

“Please leave me alone.” You said lowly, not wanting to draw too much attention to yourself.

“Aw what’s the matter babe, you still mad about what happened?” He sneered, “Look at me you little bitch – ”

Clyde had come around the counter and stood in between the two of you, his arms folded across his chest. Damn was he  _tall,_ you thought, as he stared your ex down.

“I think it’s time you get the hell out of my bar.” Clyde ordered, making you gulp. He was so broad-shouldered you could hide your whole self behind him.

“Hey man who the fuck – ”

“Do not, make me tell you again.” Clyde interrupted, voice threateningly low.

Your ex and his group of friends stumbled out the door, and the conversations in the bar resumed.

“Oh god, thank you.” You breathed into the comforting hug that Clyde gave you.

“Bad ex?” He asked, reluctantly letting you go.

“Yeah, tossed me around one too many times.” You sighed, immediately wincing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you this.” The last thing you wanted was to scare him away!

“Hey, we’re friends remember?” Clyde said, putting a hand under your chin. You noticed his hand was slightly shaking, and you wondered if he was as nervous as you were.

“What time do you get off work?” You chanced.

“Around eleven.” Clyde frowned, confused.

“Want to grab a bite to eat? I can order us a pizza or something, it’s the least I could do.” You offered, smiling hopefully.

“You want to have dinner with  _me?_ ” He asked, definitely confused.

“Well it wouldn’t be fancy or anything like that, but, yes. If you’d like!” You managed, a nervous laugh bubbling out of you.

“I would like that very much.” He smiled, and well if that didn’t feel like a personal victory.

You reached for one of the small coaster napkins and fished out a pen from your coat, scrawling your home street address down, and tucking it into the pocket of his shirtfront.

“Here’s my address, see you around eleven?” You said, standing from the bar and smiling – you barely made it to his shoulders.

“I’ll be there.” Clyde nodded.

You slid some more cash onto the counter before reaching up onto your tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. You then quickly dashed back to your car, leaving Clyde standing there, stunned. You couldn’t wait to see him later that evening, eager to let this friendship grow.


End file.
